iPod Shuffle Challenge: Kradam Edition
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: A cool challenge I found! KRADAM! Romance? Haha...NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


iPod Shuffle Challenge

Rules:

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. ****Kradam**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**1) Feels Like the First Time- Daughtry**

Adam knocked on the door. "Come on Kris, OPEN IT ALREADY!!!"

"Adam! I heard you screaming! What's wrong? Or are you practicing?" Kris yelled frantically as he opened the door.

"…Oh…Kris! Hi!"

"…Hi Adam…What do you want…?"

"Uh…I don't know. I was bored…"

"Ugh…Why haven't I gotten used to this yet…"

**2) Dream On- Danny Gokey**

"Dream On! Dream On! Dream On! Dream On! Dream On! Dream On! DRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!"

"Wow…was that really Danny?" Kris asked, shocked as he looked at the guy on the TV screen.

"I don't know, but he better dream on if he's thinking of taking you from me!"

"Adam, are you drunk, or did you have too much caffeine again? That brings back…terrible memories…"

"Maybe I am…I don't remember…All I know is that they ran out of Coca Cola in ShopRite!"

"Great…"

**3) Hot Stuff- Allison Iraheta**

"Hey Kris."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna…."

"What now Adam?!?"

"Nothing!"

"Adam, I know you well enough to know that there's something that you're thinking about, and it probably involves me…"

"…You know me too well…"

"Have you been watching too many 'what not to do with your life' shows?"

"Oh my God! Are you, like, stalking me?"

"Okay, now I think you've been watching too much Fred…"

"Fred is so hot…"

**4) A Daily AntheM- David Cook**

"LALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!"

"Adam, what the Hell are you doing?"

"SINGING TO MY iPOD!!!!!"

"Well can you be quiet?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you…"

"But I don't feel like it…"

"Why not…"

"I'm having too much fun! You should try it!"

"Fine. If it shuts you up… LALALALALALALALALALA"

"Are you having fun yet?"

"Er, sure…"

"Good! LET'S SING LOUDER! LALALALALALA"

"What have I gotten myself into…"

**5) Say- John Mayer**

"Um, Kris, there's something I have to tell you…"

"What now Adam…Did you 'accidentally' set my wedding picture on fire…LIKE LAST WEEK?!?"

"Er, no…sorry 'bout that…"

"…It was a bad picture anyway…Just tell me Adam, what?"

"Okay, but don't get mad…"

"Fine…"

"…"

"Yes…Adam…"

"Kris…I…"

"Adam…Just SPEAK"

"Fine! I love you Kris Allen! There, I told you. Happy now?!?"

"Um…"

**6) What Hurts the Most- Danny Gokey**

"….Kris? Are you breathing?"

"…"

"Kris?"

"…"

"KRIS CAN YOU HEAR ME?!? If you can, tell me. If you can't…try anyway…"

"I-I-I"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome Adam!'Welcome back dude!"

"Adam, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"  
"Fine…SO…how do you feel about me liking you?"

"Why do you think I froze?"

"…Because you're so shocked that I feel like you do!"

"Er, no Adam…"

"Oh…WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Adam, stop crying and I'll…kiss you!"

"Okay!"

**7) Bottom of the Ocean-Miley Cyrus**

"Hey Kris."

"What now Adam…"

"Why do you always get annoyed whenever I try to talk to you?"

"Because. You usually have something stupid to say…Like you love me, or you took Alli's hair dye instead of yours, and now she's on a mad rampage…"

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET LAMBERT!"

"Okay, maybe the Allie thing was true, but you've said a lot of other stupid things too…"

"I have to hide from Alli…Do you know where I can get a submarine?"

"No clue Adam…"

"Ooh! I found one in this supply closet!"

"…no comment…"

"I'LL GET YOU LAMBERT!"

"Quick get in!"

"Adam, I'm not-Ahhh!"

"Phew…we got away from her…"

"Wait! Where are we now?"

"I don't know…"

"ADAM!!!!!"

**8) Jesus Take the Wheel- Danny Gokey **

"Kris?"

"What now?!?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Probably…"

"Jesus, please save my baby and make sure he knows that I love him…"

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"I'm praying. If one of us has to die, I want it to be me. I LOVE YOU KRIS ALLEN!!!!!"

"Adam, we're not going to die…"

"But you just said-"

"Forget it…"

"Fine…"

"…"

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"NO! ADAM! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!"

"Ooh! That fish looks tasty!"

"ADAM! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE DOOR! AND THAT'S NOT A FISH. IT'S A…Great…White…Shark…AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**9) No One- Aly& AJ**

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"Well, I got some advice from…I don't remember who…but they told you to be myself!"

"Okay…And you have to be in my house BECAUSE?"

"I thought we were roommates…"

"You DO know you're in Arkansas, right? Katy's gonna kill me when she sees what you did to her clothes…"

"Oh…Sorry Kris…I don't want you do die…"

"Er, thanks?"

**10) Stupid for You- Marie Digby**

"Kris?"

"WHAT NOW?!?"

"Sorry! I just wanted to tell you-"

"Don't…say…anything…I still smell like squid…"

"Kris, I wanted to tell you-"

"Whatever you're trying to say, don't."

"Fine! I thought you would want to know that I'm over my crush in you, and I'm not gay anymore…"

"Good for you Adam…Now please go away before you say something stupid and we end up almost dying. Again."

"Fine… Katyjusttoldmeshewantedadivorce…"

"What?"

"Uh…I think she said something about dumping you for me…"

"Great…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know the directions said "Do 10 of these" but the song that came on next was perfect for a Kradam Epilogue, so…enjoy!

**Epilogue- Better to Have Loved- Idina Menzel**

"I can't believe you're actually getting married."

"Yeah…"

"To a girl…"

"Yeah…"

"To KATY!"

"Yeah, about that…she dumped me…"

"What?!?"

"Yeah, it was kinda my fault…I told her I was gay again…and she said a few things, some of which I won't repeat…"

"Did she call you a waste of time?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, that's what she said to me…"

"Oh...I also said I was gay again, and I have a crush on…"

"Adam, not again…"

"Er…"

"Adam! Put your shirt back on!"

"OH KRIS!"

"Get your iPod off of the Gay Pride playlist!"

"Kris, I-"

"I now pronounce you husband and…er…other…guy…You may now kiss the…other…guy…"

"Adam"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you SO much now…"

"I love you too Kris!"

"ADAM GET OFF OF ME!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I would like to thank everyone who left a review, put it in their favorite, etc. This goes for all of my stories. I'm really glad that people actually like my stories! Hmmm...strange what I can come up with off the top of my head...


End file.
